


My Boy

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier
Relationships: Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Kudos: 18





	My Boy

麦克其实并不是那么恶趣味的男人。  
他一开始是这么想的，直到那个夜晚，他们在伦敦的大街上路过一家成人用品店，那家无人售货的自助店铺只需要自己刷卡，甚至支持paypal，送货上门服务一应俱全。  
他还记得那个德州男孩无心，无意地说了一句：“哦，天啊，我真的想不到自己穿上这些衣服是什么样的场景。甚至，那是根……屌吗？我的上帝，我真想不通这要怎么用。”  
只是很快，那些东西和乔丹结合在一起，乔丹的脸，那些奇异的性玩具，还有乔丹不知所措的模样。  
麦克好像突然意识到，自己想看他戴上漂亮的项圈，穿上带着蕾丝花纹的内裤（那一定不适合他，但是足以让他足够羞耻），在麦克的面前跪下——麦克只需要拉扯那根项圈连着的绳子，然后轻轻地喊他一声“daddy”。  
男人都是或多或少，有那么一点变态的成分。有征服欲，有自己的小心思，有自己的想法，甚至想要面前这个蓝色眼睛，时常用好像泡在海水里的那双眼睛来看着自己。他一定要带着点眼泪，一定要声音沙哑，手指有些不听使唤地颤抖，在卧室床头灯的昏暗光照下显得秀色可餐。  
他们的休息日很快就要到了，麦克是时候把这些想法变为现实。  
麦克买了那些东西，那些他能在詹姆斯发给自己的黄片里出现的东西。  
当乔丹回到家，看着麦克坐在沙发上，表情几乎有些居高临下的意思时，乔丹想起了这个男人的传言。他训练过的新兵都会哭着喊妈妈，他参与过的战争都是胜利告终，他可以独自逃过敌人的追捕穿过撒哈拉沙漠回来，他是能把恶鬼都吓哭的麦克。  
桌子上放着的是黑色项圈还有一个手提袋，乔丹一瞬间几乎想问麦克是不是养了狗——而他确实这么问了。  
“……麦克，你要养狗吗？”  
这问题出口之后他很快就后悔了，他意识到自己太蠢了。那分明就是那天在那家店看到的东西，甚至旁边的手提袋还有那家店的LOGO。  
“……养狗？不，还是说你把自己当作狗？”  
乔丹开始后悔自己的那句不过脑子的话，他撇撇嘴，小声抱怨着他不是。  
“乖孩子，自己戴上。”  
麦克一直不是那种男人，不是那种有很多手段，不会特意去取悦乔丹的男人。他是传统的，乔丹并不否认自己会接触一些……新奇的玩意，但是他从没想过把这些实践在和麦克的做爱上。  
他有一次，因为听说男人都喜欢被叫daddy而开口去叫，麦克只是表现得很生气的模样。也许男人不喜欢这样的手段，他那次之后是这样想的。  
乔丹走到桌前拿起皮制项圈，解开不是很费劲，戴上的时候却怎么都找不到扣环。麦克没有起来帮他的意思。乔丹向他那里弯下腰寻求帮助，他听到麦克笑了。  
“士兵，就像要给我口交一样，跪下来。我就帮你。”  
这很狡猾，也很冒犯人，只是乔丹没有觉得不适——这新奇，麦克为了和乔丹的床上生活准备了新的花样，说明乔丹还没有那么让人扫兴，乔丹是个对麦克来说迷人的男人（或者男孩）。另一方面来说，麦克是个老兵，在战场上没有谁比他的军职更高，没有谁比他的权力更大，他有太多作战经验，他习惯于去命令人，他喜欢掌控全部。  
哪怕他从没意识到，乔丹却知道。他在战场上的模样非常迷人，而他现在命令乔丹的模样，让乔丹口干舌燥。  
这是魔咒，也许英国人都会魔法，他让乔丹难耐，让乔丹惟命是从。乔丹慢慢跪下，麦克手指灵活地扣上项圈，连上绳子。皮制项圈非常舒服，紧贴脖子的感觉甚至让人能够产生安全感。  
“现在，乖孩子，取悦我。”  
乔丹一开始仰起头，他看着麦克的表情，还有性感的胡渣。麦克的手指沿着项圈边缘磨蹭乔丹的脖子，乔丹听到麦克话里的内容，甚至不需要多少思考，他只是为了下意识地回应而轻声哼了哼，他低下头，把脸埋在麦克的腿间。  
麦克没有拽起绳子让乔丹抬头，说明这是正确的做法。乔丹试着用手去拉开麦克的裤子，麦克却抓起了那根绳子。不能用手，这种玩法里比较基本的规则，乔丹很快理解了。他感觉到麦克的视线，他仰起头，乔丹在这方面的经验几乎等于零，他的意思是说，取悦自己的同性爱人。还有这种奇怪的角色扮演游戏。  
“……Daddy，请原谅我。”  
似乎麦克都没想到乔丹会这样回复，裤子底下的东西蠢蠢欲动，勃起的冲动让裤子隆起一个弧度，乔丹勾起一个笑容，看起来人畜无害，或者可怜过头。  
麦克低下头，鼻尖再次磨蹭上已经鼓起来的部分，鼻尖磨蹭了一会，麦克便很快松开绳子，解开裤子上的那枚扣子。乔丹咬住拉链，没有扣子拘束的布料只要稍微用力就能从勃起的性器上被拉下，嘴唇隔着内裤磨蹭上他的性器，性器的温度和肥皂的味道充斥在乔丹的嘴唇和鼻腔。  
喉咙还在发干，乔丹的呼吸有些费力，那不是因为项圈勒紧而带来的痛苦，只是因为他闻到麦克特有的味道。就像发情期的动物，只要感应到荷尔蒙就会马上产生反应。  
乔丹将布料舔湿，热度和被濡湿的布料被乔丹的呼吸刺激，麦克能感觉到一次一次的吐息都在喷在最为敏感的部分，麦克知道面前的景象有多么让人血脉喷张，不过只是这个程度——忍耐还是可以接受的。有耐心的人才能摘下最好吃的果子，乔丹正是被慢慢培养的果实。  
这一次，麦克连内裤也一起脱下。  
猛然弹出的性器可以说是“压”在了乔丹的鼻尖，虽然已经看过很多次这根巨物，肉棒在自己脸上砸中的触感却不是每天都会有的。  
男孩应该表现得更加妩媚，就像现在这样，唇瓣在龟头上含着，舌尖一个劲在麦克的出口处来回扫动。上了年纪的老男人感觉自己的心跳快要压过理智，也许他真的有什么心脏病的隐患，以至于心跳的声音如此之大。  
在乔丹尽心舔着麦克性器的同时，麦克从那只手提袋里拿出新买的润滑剂。他阻止乔丹继续舔舐的动作，示意乔丹趴在旁边的沙发上。乔丹照做了，他背对麦克跪趴着，润滑剂冰凉的部分贴在乔丹穴口，带着方便挤压乳胶头的东西被直接塞进体内，乔丹哼了哼，那些液体流进身体里，粘稠的触感在体内经过，磨蹭内壁的感觉都被凉意无限放大。  
麦克伸手去拿桌子上的袋子，手提袋里放着已经清洗完毕的玩具，为了不让乔丹看到而在袋子里放着。  
“你已经是个大孩子了，所以自己扩张也可以吧？“  
“……是的，daddy。“  
又是这句话，麦克拿出玩具的手有些僵硬，那涂满润滑剂的后穴甚至开始流出，顺着后穴流到囊袋，又顺着性器一路向下滴落。无意识的勾人正是这个德州男孩的特点，他从未理解自己有多性感，他的伴侣却早已被点燃了火。  
乔丹的手指应着麦克的话塞进后穴，有了润滑液的帮助，一下就能塞进两根并且弯曲手指进行扩张，很快就让后穴发出肉壁张合的水声。就像无数次麦克对自己做的那样，只不过这一次是自己的手指，手指被肉壁夹住的瞬间乔丹甚至觉得有些不好意思。他有过灌肠，却没有过自我扩张，这第一次的感觉让人有些难以忍耐，那是羞耻和些许肿胀感——还有肉穴吃住了指节的感触。  
和麦克的手指不同，烧伤痕迹的手指表面因为新长出的肉而有些滑嫩的意思，但是疤痕的凸起仍然像薄茧一样充满了增加快感的摩擦力。  
能够感觉到，自己的后穴如何动作，自己的后穴咬住自己手指的力度——平时，麦克的手指就在这样感受自己淫乱而收紧的地方吗？  
乔丹完全注意着手下的动作，注意力一点都没有放在别处，应该说他完全没有心思去思考别的，自然没有注意到麦克的动作。直到项圈的绳子被突然拉扯，他才回过神来，回头去看向自己的身后。  
“手指拔出来，躺下。”  
命令的语气真让人觉得兴奋。不知道为什么，乔丹始终这么觉得。也许在战场上认真的麦克过于性感，乔丹想要被这样的他侵犯——想过太多次了。尽管他不会主动去思考这件事，本能还会让他追求更多快感上的直接刺激。  
乔丹照做了，他躺在床上，任由麦克的双手扒开他的腿，让他的后穴完全露出，那根并不算粗大、又有奇妙弧度的硅胶物品就这样被从纸袋里拿出，展示给乔丹，并按在乔丹还在张合的穴口。  
这是什么？  
那东西的形状看起来并不粗大，不是那种软硅胶和在新闻上看到能被卡在人体内而不得不去医院取出的形状。只是那东西有奇怪的翘起部分，乔丹自然不是傻子，他思考了一会便明白了那是用来做什么的玩具。  
玩具塞入了前端，并没有再加入什么润滑剂。乔丹的体温已经把体内的润滑剂弄得温热，和体温几乎一样，只是硅胶的玩具还有些冰凉，一瞬间乔丹还以为那是新倒入的润滑剂。玩具倒是很快就整个进入乔丹体内，不算粗大的玩具在已经完成前戏的肉穴里前进并不困难，甚至刚塞进去，就能感觉到那柔软的穴壁慢慢收缩，把那根玩具死死咬在里面。  
麦克用手指试着把没有缝隙的肉穴扒开，嫩红的肉穴收缩着在他面前颤抖，乔丹低哼了一声，膝盖不安地挪了挪位置，麦克自然地伸手阻止了他，让双腿继续维持敞开的样子对着自己。  
麦克不太明白这种前列腺玩具的原理，但是被放入玩具的那方早就感觉到了突起的部分按压在自己的敏感点上，粉紫色的玩具就像量身定做的，乔丹就连挪动身体也能感觉到那玩具因为细微挪动而对敏感点施压的奇妙感受。  
他们的情爱中从没有过这样的情趣，停留在语言上的挑逗远没有视觉上的冲击更让人燃起欲火。乔丹的双腿拉开，平日里被制服裤子和防弹衣裹得看不出身形的身体，现在就像是开了张的夜店，那起伏的胸口毫无疑问在勾引他，就像那些炫目的霓虹灯，而流着润滑液含着玩具的后穴，一定是今天的主角。  
麦克的手抓着项圈的绳子，他让自己冷静下来。  
乔丹那副想要接吻的表情，就像一只可怜的犬类，让人恨不得把他抱在怀里，一边揉他的头发一边看着他漂亮的蓝眼睛吻上他——麦克心里的另一个声音告诉他，不行，还不到时候，还不到奖励他的时候。  
等到玩具开始震动，乔丹的无助感变得强烈起来。他从没感觉到在做爱的时候这样没有主动权，把身体完全交出，交给面前的男人，他知道麦克不会对自己做些什么，可是乔丹他太想要了，他想要自己伴侣的肉棒，带着温度的东西插进那个张合的地方，而不是这个让人失控的玩具一个劲刺激自己。  
可是，矛盾的是，这太舒服了。  
甚至舒服到能让成年男性忍不住夹住大腿，在沙发上绷紧脚尖，眼泪填满眼眶，用鼻腔含糊的声音呻吟着。  
乔丹原本就不是一个那样禁欲的人。  
他只是想要含着面前男人的东西，用自己的舌头恰到好处地勾起男人的欲望，对他来说只是这样就已经足够，这样男人就会抱着他的身体把他按在床垫里，或者就像现在这样按在沙发上，用那根巨大的东西整个贯穿乔丹的体内，再让乔丹感觉到无比的快感。  
他享受最原始的兽性，不代表现在这样的失态也是计算范畴之内。  
那玩具一个劲地震动，乔丹还没能完全消化掉那些快感，高潮便把他淹没，就像他的大脑被电极连接，那些电流让他的某个区域彻底失控。  
他的身体因为快感剧烈颤抖，在他即将高潮的之前，麦克抓住了那根项圈的链子，乔丹不得不仰起头向后，玩具被在体内停下，没有继续动作的意思。在这一瞬间，他突然有些清醒了，从即将高潮的快感中被硬生生拉回的感觉并不好，乔丹忍不住哽咽了一声，他几乎要张口去骂出脏话。  
“乖孩子，要高潮的时候要好好求我。”  
这时候如果骂出口，下场一定会很惨。  
乔丹又哽咽了一会，他试着挪了挪身体，让自己的脖子不至于那么难受。  
“……对不起，daddy，求你……”  
玩具再次被启动，乔丹迎来了自己的高潮，仍未射精的前端随着后穴收紧的动作而一个劲抖动，汗液贴着皮肤，让乔丹现在接触到的一切地方都觉得非常痛苦，接触着沙发的肌肤很闷热，好像要被点燃了一般。  
不一会，他的身体就完全泛红，那是因为羞耻和欲望充斥而带来的鲜艳颜色，乔丹动了动自己的腰，试着引起身后男人的注意，男人自然不会无视伴侣的小动作，麦克一只手握住了男人还在颤抖的性器，另一只手拔出了那根玩具扔到一旁，还连着润滑液的透明丝线就这样被扯断，大腿上留下的润滑液在沙发的绒面上留下了深色的痕迹。  
事后清理起来非常麻烦，只是现在的他们根本意识不到。  
乔丹如愿以偿得到了男人的胡茬，是说——麦克把他抱在怀里，让他面对自己，胡茬磨蹭在他脸上，他们接吻了。麦克一边亲吻一边说他是个好孩子，good boy。乔丹下意识觉得他是在夸奖一只狗狗。  
蓝色眼睛的可怜德州人躺在沙发上，这沙发已经是当时商店里最大的尺寸，现在容纳两个男人都觉得费劲。麦克抬起他的腰，乔丹顺从地把腿盘上麦克的腰。性器进入的过程并不艰难，甚至麦克只是掰开那臀瓣就直接撞进他的体内，性器就被死死吸住，那地方就像会呼吸，一个劲用自己体内的嫩肉去收缴，又放松。  
麦克试着动作起来，润滑液和肉棒摩擦的水声，肉体碰撞引人遐想的淫乱声音，这都是让两个人体温升高的道具。他们不得不面对彼此的欲望，好在现在麦克终于失去了最后的耐心。他满足乔丹，乔丹的手指扣上自己的性器，麦克没有阻止他。他们在接吻中交换着唾液，麦克的舌头让乔丹的口腔发麻，乔丹的舌尖小心翼翼地在麦克的上口腔处点了两下，麦克便发抖一样动了动。他们继续接吻，呼吸混乱，麦克明白这年轻的身体是什么构造，他能够摸清这身体上的每个敏感点，他能抚摸上那美丽的脖颈，低下头就能亲吻上小巧的乳首。  
性爱不是一切，爱与欲望才是源泉。  
麦克的手指慢慢覆上乔丹的手，那带着疤痕的手因为麦克的动作而颤抖一下，鼻腔里充斥着对方的气味，肥皂味，些许的汗水味，沐浴露和洗发水的香味，那些混在一起并不让人厌烦，也不会觉得难闻。  
麦克的性器提出一部分，又和流出体内的透明液体一同撞回体内，他只要调整角度就能撞上男人的敏感点，惹得男人一阵低喘。高潮过一次的身体仍处于余韵，这一次只要稍加刺激就能带来更多快感。  
乔丹能听到老兵加速撞击的声音，男人的体力比起同龄人一定好过太多，真实的做爱和男人肌肉的触感、温度与拥抱可是任何黄色电影都没法比拟的。  
麦克几乎忘记了项圈，他只是享受这个被自己的肉棒连续碾压而操得烂熟的肉穴，那里柔软又紧致，因为乔丹的敏感点被撞击甚至还在颤抖着吸吮，灵活得就像面前人的嘴唇。  
乔丹再次低哼，甚至无法控制声音而提高了一些声音，似乎在高潮的边缘。乔丹没有忘记已经和自己体温一样的项圈，他拿起项圈的绳子，塞在仍在抚慰性器的麦克手里，麦克因为绳子的粗糙质感而稍微回过神，一下就迎上了面前带着水汽的蓝色眼睛，和一如既往仿佛男孩一般阳光的笑容。  
比起英国阴沉的港口，那更像在梦里才能见到的大片金黄色麦田。  
太过温暖，刺眼，惹得麦克忍不住眯起眼。  
“daddy……求你，我快射了……”  
沙哑的嗓音，乔丹一定没想撒娇，他只是按照麦克的指示来做，但这样就已经足够。麦克松开项圈，直接抱紧男人的脖子，在高潮中与他一起接吻，混乱的呼吸和带着热度的嘴唇互相磨蹭。  
麦克射在了里面，乔丹并没有怪他，因为乔丹心想，这一定是至今为止——最好的一次性爱体验。  
“……我爱你，我的男孩。”  
“我也爱你，麦克，我也爱你。”

End


End file.
